Alone together
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Tony and Kate are trapped in the elevator for the night, when they start asking eachother weird questions , they reveal their biggest fears, will this bring them even closer? Please review :
1. Chapter 1

"I'm stumped!" Tony said as he lay back in his office chair, running his hands through his hands. They just finished a case that had taken all week, and none of them had been home during the case. The only thing left was the paper works, which Tony and Kate was working on. "Why did McGee get to go home?" he said. Kate sighed. "He didn't go home, he's in the hospital, he got shot, or don't you remember?" She asked. Tony sat up and looked at her. "Oh, come on, the bullet only scratched his shoulder a little bit" He was acting like a child, as always. "There!" Kate said laying some papers into a file. "Done!" she said with a smile. "Finally" He gave her one of his very famous "Tony" grins. They packed up their stuff, went to file their stuff and walked together into the elevator.

Tony was standing with his hand in his pocket watching the ceiling. Kate was staring at him. "I knew you couldn't resist me" He said and smiled as he looked at her. "Actually, you have something on your shirt" She said, he looked down, cold coffee. Great. Suddenly the elevator stopped, it felt like a very small earthquake, but Kate still had to hold on to Tony's arm not to fall flat on her face. The elevator went dark. "Hmm, the elevator stopped" Tony said. "Yeah, thanks DiNozzo I can see that!" she said, walking over to the elevator buttons and started pushing on every one desperately. "No use Kate" He said and sat down leaning his back to the wall. Kate looked desperately around. "We have to get out, I have to get out!" She said shouting at Tony like everything was his fault. "Hey, calm down, I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time" he said looking at her. "Hey?" He said standing up, taking one hand on her shoulder. "You OK?" He asked. She looked at him, she did not like being in locked rooms. She was a little claustrophobic. "Erm, sure, I'm just not a big fan of small rooms with no way out" She said, her voice was shaking a little bit. He looked a little worryingly at her so she gave him a fake smile. Even though it was dark they could still see each bother surprisingly well. Then she sat down and he sat down next to her. "Well, if needed I'll climb up the elevator shack and get you out" He said to her, smiling. Kate felt safer, because she knew even though he was saying like a joke, he actually would have done it. He was a hero, but she wasn't going to tell him that. They sat in without talking for a little while, but Tony broke the silence. "I'm bored" he said. She sighed. "of course you are" "Kate, what has been your best birthday?" he asked her. She looked at him. What kind of question was that? But she played along. "I'm not sure, maybe my 10th, I had a clown, and I got to dress up like a princess" oh my god, this she just tell him that? "Little Katie, a princess. Hard to imagine" he said. "What about yours?" She said. He looked down at his feet, thinking. "I like all my birthdays, I get cake" He said. "You sure you get cake when you're all old and stuff?" She asked. "Sure, I'll always be good looking so maybe some chick will buy me one"

They continued that for a while, asking each other weird questions. It kept Kate calm and it was actually kind of fun. They were laughing and joking until suddenly Tony asked a serious question. "What's your biggest fear?" he looked at her with his sparkling brown eyes. "And you're not allowed to say that your scared that someone might die" he said. "If I tell you mine, you will tell me yours right?" She asked. And he nodded at her. "And you won't tell anyone?" He nodded again. She wasn't sure if she could trust that but after all these questions she had some juicy stuff on him she could take advantage off. Okay, she sighed. "I'm scared of getting raped" She said, looking down at her feet. "That's understandable" he said. "But no worried Kate, I won't let that happen" He said and gave her knee a squeeze, and of course a grin. She gave a short laugh. "So, what about you? Something involving an iguana, am I right?" She said and laughed. He gave a short fake laugh too. "Not really" he said, now he was looking down. And he wasn't thinking, because he already knew. "It's kind of selfish" he said after a while. She didn't answer; she just waited for him to continue. "I'm scared… Of getting the plague again" he said quietly, not looking up. "It's Ok to be scared of dying Tony" She said. He shook his head. "I'm not scared of dying, it's just… Having it, not knowing what's going to happen, hearing your voice shake and not be able to do anything about it" He looked at her. She felt 

sympathy for him. She never knew that he was so scared of that, he had never told her. "Well, then I guess I'm lucky huh? I mean, you can only get in once" he smiled, and she gave sad smile back at him. "I'm tired" she said. He nodded. "Me too" he lay down at the floor, she lay down next to him, and they fell asleep.

Tony woke up first and noticed that Kate was lying with her head on his stomach. He didn't move, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He looked at his watch, thank god it was digital so it had a small light on it. It was 04.12 am. The janitor came to work at 5. They've been sleeping for an hour. Kate started to open her eyes. "Hey there" Tony said to her. She sat up. "Erm, I must have thought you were a pillow in my sleep" she said stammering. "That's quite alright" He said. "Want to continue our question game"? He asked. "Okay DiNozzo, if you could have one wish, regarding only yourself, what would it be?" She asked kind of cocky. "I wished I was smarter!" He said without a doubt. "Seriously?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm the least smartest person in our "group"" He said. "Well, you are the most attractive one" She blurred out. He smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe it balances out" "I only meant, that YOU think that you're the most attractive one." She said."Easy Kate, you make a pretty good second"

After a while Kate's stomach rumbled. "Sorry" She said. Tony didn't understand why women apologized for everything. Especially being hungry. She went through her purse and found a sandwich, which tony recognized from the vending machine. She took a bite and looked at Tony's puppy dog face. "You hungry?" she asked, he nodded, and she opened up the sandwich and gave him half a pickle. "Oh, come on!" He said, leaning over at her. "Give me a bite" "DiNozzo, stop it!" She yelled at him. Then out of the blue he kissed her. Her eyes flew open. And before she knew it, he had taken her sandwich. He broke away. "Ha! I told you that you couldn't resist me" he said and took a bite of the sandwich. "You caught me by surprise. Give it back!" She said jumping on top of him. Then he kissed her again, this time, more passionately. It didn't last long, but long enough. They slowly broke apart. "I caught you by surprise now to?" he asked, she nodded like she was in some kind of trance. "PLING "the elevator doors opened and the janitor, Gibbs, McGee and Abby stood watching them. "Hey boss" Tony said. "She wouldn't share her sandwich" he said. "It's too early for this DiNozzo, go to work, I have some paperwork for you" Kate stood up from Tony. "But, we never got home?" she said. "That's not my fault" he said and went to get coffee. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to their seats. Abby followed Kate. "Give me all the details later" she whispered, before she walked away. "But!" she said after her but Abby was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the day passed and tony and Kate hadn't said many words to each other. Kate wondered if it was because Gibbs was watching them, or if Tony really only wanted her sandwich. The Gibbs theory seemed to be right, because as soon as he went to go downstairs to Ducky, Tony turned to his computer and soon Kate got a message.

**You look hot! **

Kate looked at her screen, then at Tony who grinned widely at her. And pointed at his screen, wanting her to answer.

**Thanks **

Tony looked at his screen. He thought she was going to say he looked hot too, but no. He walked over to her, McGee watched them. "You don't think I look hot?" He whispered to her discreetly as he was standing over her shoulder pretending to look at her papers. "You've looked better" She said and smiled. She had him around her finger. "Hmm" he said shortly before going back to his seat. He went back to his paper work. Giving her a look ever now and then. Another message to Kate. She turned to her computer. Only this time it was from Abby.

**So?**

It said on the message. She didn't know what to answer, what If Abby told Gibbs, he would be mad as hell. She decided to trust her friend.

**We just kissed, once.**

It didn't take a long time for Abby to answer.  
**  
What?! **

**Okey, twice.**

**Was he as good of a kisser that he says he is?**

**Yeah, Tony was good alright.**

She answered as she smiled.

**I am now, am I?**

A message from Tony, oh, she sent it to the wrong person. She blushed slightly, and looked over at Tony. Who smiled from ear to ear.  
Suddenly Gibbs came in and said: "DiNozzo, Todd, you get the rest of the day off, but keep your cell phones on!" They started packing up at once. "Yes boss!" "Okay Gibbs!" They said and headed for the elevator. As they walked inside, they practically flew their arms around each others as the doors closed, Kate pressed her lips against Tony's as she ran her hands through his hair. As they were kissing, Tony couldn't help but smile. When the elevator stopped they broke apart, and walked out as if everything was normal. "So, are you going to admit you can't resist me and come over to my place?" he said placing his hands on her ribs, when they came outside. "See you tomorrow DiNozzo" she said closing in for a kiss, then walking away inches from his lips. She turned around and gave him a "you can't resist me" look. He placed his hands in his pockets and started walking for his car. "Outrageous" He said as he watched her walk into the crowd.


End file.
